


A zsaroló

by damienyukii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Drug Use, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienyukii/pseuds/damienyukii
Summary: Levan osztályelső, a DÖK elnöke, a diákok felett áll intelligenciájával és a stílusával. Arnold kétszer bukott, de sármja miatt a lányok kedvence, ráadásul ez a srác a röplabda csapat sztárja.Ez a két srác ég és föld, egészen addig a napig, amikor is Levan meglátja Arnoldot a férfi wcben, egy másik sráccal. Levan nem szereti, ha a dolgok nem a szabályok szerint működnek, és számára a melegek ugyanezt a devianciát jelentik. De Levan mindig is irigyelte Arnold életét, nem tudva, hogy Arnold mennyire irigyli az Övét. Ezért Levan zsarolni kezdi Arnoldot. Arnold pedig enged neki.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. 1

Idegesít, hogy nem tudom végezni a dolgom, mert már egy perce csinálják. A mellékhelyiség nem nyögdösésre való, de főleg nem két fiúnak!  
Talán, ha egy csajt hozott volna be, megbocsájtanám fölet, hogl ezeknek a srácoknak komolyan, minden ujjára jutna egy plasztikai eset.   
És ha nem tud más szája nélkül pisílni, egy dolog, de egy másik sráccal kisegíteni magát, undorító!  
Nem bírom rendesen lerázni sem, mert attól tartok, az már olyan lenne, mintha rájuk verném.   
"Biológiai óránk hetedikben lesz, nagyszünet után!" Forgatom az ajkamban a mondatot, mikor már a kézmosásig eljutottam végre, de csak nem akartam felfedni magam, és nem szóltam rájuk.  
Ráadásul...  
Arnold az!  
Arnold az, akinek az élete a gyökeres ellentéte az enyémnek. Szó szerint Ő az én hajtásom gyökérzete. És hiába a földben burjánzik, mindig vágytam két percre abból az életből, ami körülötte pulzált. Én egy szürke srác vagyok. Egy létra. Ráadásul a hajam úgy áll mindig, mintha bilit húztak volna a fejemre és úgy vágta volna meg saját anyám, a szemüvegem és az egyenruhám, se köcsönöz semmi különöset nekem. Ezzel szemben Arnold...  
Nem is tudtam rá gondolni másképp, hiába akartam, mint akit épp leszodnak.  
  
Láttam amikor bejöttem, ép egy pillanatra, azzal a másik sráccal bemenni a szélső fülkébe.  
  
Arnold mindig bántotta a szemem, és én is bántottam az Ő szemét. Még csak nem is védett meg, amikor elsőben megvertek a szekálók, hiszen Ő volt a szekálók egyszemélyben, és én később nem adtam neki lehetőséget, hogy puskázzon rólam, ha tesztet írtunk, hiába hallottam róla olyanokat, hogy verik a szülei a jegyei miatt.  
Ő a sötétségben növekedett (és most egy iskolatársam szájában), én pedig a fény felé emelkedtem. Arnold volt az egyetlen ember az eddigi 16 évemben, aki olyan traumát okozott, ami elrohatsz.  
  
Úgy döntöttem, megvárom a mosdó ajtónál, odakint.   
Előbb az iskolatársunk jön ki onnan, így legalább nincs az utamban, mikor végre elkapom Arnold felkarját. Izzadt. Mocskos.  
Csak a felkarja izmai vonzzák az ujjaim. Ebben nem volt semmi buzis érzés. Vékony vagyok.  
Egyszerűen csak át akarom élni ezt az Arnold élményt! Idegesen húzkodja magát a markolásomból, de kitartok.  
\- Láttalak! - mondom.  
Arnoldról mindig lehetett tudni, hogy mit érez. Mint most. A karja eddig acél kemény volt, mert nem szerette az érintést. A satnya karom készült megroppantani, az arcomba lökni.  
Mégis, ahogy kimondtam azt a szót, amit az agyamban már mindenféle kontextusban átpörgettem, elvesztette maga felett az uralmat.  
Reszket. Az a srác, aki engem terrorizált elsőben, tőlem reszket másodikban.  
Közelebb hajolok hozzá, és mintha csak kész leckét akarnák eladni neki, olyan titkosan súgom a fülébe; és a szavaimat éreztem áthatolni a létezésén is.  
\- Felvettelek titeket. Felteszem a sulis tumblr-re ha gondolod. - kihagytam a legfontosabbat? Kéztörlés után, és kijövet előtt pár másodpercet megörőkítettem a telefonom a budi fala fölé tartva, épphogy csak a kameráját. De sikerült így is, hála a magasságomnak, és az Ő teljes bele élésüknek.  
Nem néztem bele, úgy tettem el a telefonom, mintha a buziság fertője lenne.  
Kizökkentettek.   
A rutinomból.   
Már rég az osztályteremben kellene kurva unalmas egyenleteket megoldanom. De ez annyival érdekesebb!   
Majdnem zokog.   
Aki minden tanárral már megutáltatta magát mert kidumálja magát minden szar helyzetből, az a srác most kővévált nyelvvel, és kocsonya testtel hiperventillál. Meg is verhetne, el vehetné a mobilom és összetörné. Azonban, én már itt a kiskirály vagyok.  
Hoppá!  
\- Velem jössz!  
Undorodom a melegektől! Egy elromlott dolog a természetben. Isten sem szereti őket, és ha biológiailag rendben lennének, akkor az egyikük nemzhetne a másikuknak utódot.   
  
Arnoldot behúzom a legszélső wcre, és magunkra reteszelem az ajtót.  
Tudnom kell, milyen Arnoldnak lenni!  
Arnold nem próbált kérlelni, de nem is tesz semmit. Csak áll előttem, a zárt ajtónak lapított háttal.   
\- És most, szopj le! - mondom.  
Eltörik nála a mécses, ahogy szépen kifejeztem magam, de gyorsan elnyeli a sírást. Hihetetlen a Zsarnokot így megalázkodva látni!   
Letérdel elém, felbontja a nadrágom gombjait az ölemen, és az alsónadrágom alól a szájába vezetetti a férfiasságom. Nem nagy, nem kicsi olyan tök átlagos  
Az egész nem tart tovább fél percnél. Nem élvezek el, talán ennyi gerinc maradt bennem, hogy nem várom ki az ejakulálást. A kezeimmel a telefont tartottam végig, és moderált nyögéssé erőltetve a hangom, erőszakos csípőmozgással a szájában rögzítettem a munkáját.  
Emlék.  
A forró könnyek, és a nyála egybefolytak, és amikor a fanszörzetemhez ért az orra, és a szája, beledörzsölte magát abba. Morogtam. Fészkelődtem. Túl kellett lennem ezen, ahogy neki is. Azok a fiúk élvezték amikor Őt szophatták. Remélem nem HIV-es.  
De.  
Arnold élete ilyen.  
  
Csak akkor hagyom neki abbahagyni, amikor már visszacsúsztatam a telefont a zsebembe.  
Eltolom a kezeimmel magamtól. Nem volt benne erő, eltörhettem volna a fejét, de minek bántsam fizikálisan, ha így is megtehetem?  
Hallgatózok.  
Ő a fogát összeszorítva igyekezett nem öklendezni nehogy valaki idejöjjön megkérdezni, jól van-e? Azonnal feltünne a négy pár váltócipő.  
Két fiú egy wcbe zárva!  
Annyi lehetősége lenne a javára fordítani a dolgokat!  
Belenyomhatná a fejem a csészébe, és Prank lenne az én erőszakomból, ellenem. De engem megmentett a tanulás, Őt viszont a buziság nem.  
\- Menj át egy másik fülkébe, külön megyünk ki! - szólok neki.  
Úgy áll fel, mint én régen, a testnevelés órák után a földről, mert nem bírtam futni. Kicsúsztatja a zárat, és kiles, nincs-e társaságunk.  
Őrült gyorsan telt az idő, pedig még a szünet felénél sem tartunk.  
  
Ameddig Ő egy szomszédos fülkében hányt, és zokog, én megtörlöm magam wc papírral, mert némi előváladéktól ragadtam, és sztoikus arccal megyek újra piszoárok melletti mosdókhoz, hogy leöblítsem a tenyereim.   
A tükörben látom Arnoldot, ahogy lopva rám pillant.  
Nem tör meg egyetlen rossz élménytől, de retteg tőlem és ez tetszik Egy rohadék vagyok. Ilyenek azok akik a tanulásba menekülnek!  
\- Menj. - biccentek a fejemmel.  
  
Úgy teszünk, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Az órákat nem pazaroltam rá, a tanárokra figyeltem, nem gondolkoztam ezen, de a teremcserékkor kiváncsian felé-felé fordultam.   
Nem tudott látszat mosolyogni. Arnold egy alacsony, de atlétikus srác, vállig érő, festett vörös hajú (amit mindig összegumizva hord), téglalap arcú, 19 éves srác, nagy ajkakkal, ez utóbbit most különösen éreztem magamon.   
A kék szemeit imádtam. Otthon gyakran vettem fel én is kék kontaklencsét, de sosem voltak olyan szép szemeim mint neki.  
  
Nem tudja leplezni, hogy ha szarul van.  
Fél füllel még hallottam is, hogy két gazellalábú lány, akik nem tartják be a szoknya hosszának minimális méretét és feljebb varratják azt, aggódik érte, hogy nem megy az Béta klubszobás buliba, mert talán beteg lett. Dugni akarnak vele, nem ápolni őt. Szórakoztatnak az események, de még így sincs elég hatással rá.  
  
A kegyelem döfést utolsó órákbkn kapja meg. Ezen dolgoztam nagyszünetben.  
Szerencsére vírusként terjedt a suli wcnkben szopo buzi srácról a videóm a tumblr-ön, Arnold barátai a segítségem nélkül azonnal tiporták a lelkét a fiúnak, tolták az arcába minden képkockáját, amit láttak a retusálás alatt. Van egy egyedi tílusa a kotyók falának, ez olyan belsős poén, amit Ők tudnak, és bármelyik képen fel ismerik az iskolánk budiját.  
  
A videó amit nagyszünetben, az étkezdében, a telefonomon megszerkesztettem öt perc alatt, a délutáni foglalkozásaimon már ötven hozzászólásnál jár, és egyik sem volt Arnoldé, viszont értesítenek róla, hogy Ő maga nem ment el a röplabda edzésére.   
Bosszúsan hagyom ott a fakultációm, ez miatt, hogy megkeressem Őt, mert tanári utasítás meg az a!  
  
Ő ugyan ott volt, ahol tavalyi ideje nagy részét velem töltötte el. A közös helyünkön a futópálya mögötti szeméttárolóknál.  
Csak most Ő sír. És ezen én nem segítek azzal, hogy ráköszönök.  
\- Kitakartam az arcod. - mondom. -Annyi cuccot tettem rá, hogy még azok a Nerd-ek se tudják leszedni úgy, hogy valamennyire is felismerhető legyél Arnold. Erre pazaroltam el az ebédszünetem.  
Arnold az egyik konténernek döntött háttal cigarettázik, de azzal is csak a sírást akarja leplezni, hogy füstöl.  
\- Én sosem eröszakoltalak meg! - mondja. Ha olyan típus lennék, most kinevetném.  
De nincs humorérzékem, ezért nem teszem.  
\- Mindketten másként állunk bosszút! - dőlök mellé a konténerhez. Sosem voltam úgy ilyen közel hozzá, hogy az nem bullying volt velem szemben, vagy az Ő szája rajtam.  
\- Kérlek... szedd le azt a videót... Levan, kérlek! - alig bír beszélni.  
\- Mindketten tudjuk, hogy az ilyeneket lementik, és visszatöltik! És hamarosan gyanakodni fognak, ha nem kommentelsz be hozzá valami tipikusan Arnoldot! Önirónia, próbáld ki! - kotorok a zsebembe, és sikerül is megtalálnom amit keresek. Egy tollat. Megfogom Arnold hozzám közelebbi karját, aki most tűri. A telefonszámom írom fel a kezére.  
\- Mi ez? - kérdi.  
\- Holnaptól korrepetálni foglak. Beszélek az igazgatóval, és a tanárokkal, afféle mentori program! Zabálják az ilyesmit! - elrakom a tollam, majd unottan elveszem az ujjai közt szorongatott cigarettát, és beleszívok magam. Arnold ízű. Nem is lenne szabad cigarettáznia. Ha barátok lennénk, rá is szólnák érte.  
\- Te tanulni fogsz, engem pepig megtanítasz szocializálódni. - mondom. - Megmutatod, hogy kell menőnek lenni, meg hogy hogyan kell szexelni egy lánnyal. Úgy értem, te leszel a lány!   
Látom az arcát, ahogy egyre abszkrakt lesz.   
\- Persze először randizunk, elmegyünk étterembe, mozizunk, hé, hé - francba félbeszakított! - lassabban, lassabban Arnold!  
Betapasztom a tenyeremmel a száját, rohadtúl összenyálaz, de lassan újra normálisan lélegzik.  
Hiperventillál.  
\- Persze, ha nincs kedved hozzá... - nem kell elismételnem. Tudja.  
Arnold beszívja az ajkait, bólint, majd megpróbál előre hajolni a sporttáskájáért. Felveszem neki, Ő a vállára akasztja.  
\- Sajnálom a tavalyit... én...  
\- Gyűlöllek! - szakítom félbe. - És tudod, hogy a megszokásaimból, nem adok! Ó, erre tartanak az edzőtársaid!   
Eldobom a cigarettacsikket, ellököm magam a konténertől, és hevesen integetek nekik, hiszen nekem kellett megkeresni Arnoldot ugyebár.


	2. 2.

Péntek van. Utolsó óra után még lógtam a suliban, és épp Arnold facebookját törtem fel a gépteremben.  
Éreztem a tekintetembe ivódni azokat a képeket, amiket a ribancokkal csinált a tavalyi Béta házas buliban, ahova engem is elvitt. Ez is egy olyan emlék, amit törölni akartam, mint a hozzá kapcsolódó összes emléket. És ha most ihletet is meríthetek ezekből, nem a nyilvánosan megosztott fotó kurvák miatt cseszem el a fontos időmet.  
Ha Arnold figyelne számítástechnika órán, tudná, hogy nem szabad a gépben tárolni a jelszavaink, mert idegenek is hozzáférhetnek. látogat fel, milyen és azokon milyen felhasználó neveket és jelszavakat használ, főleg, főleg ha olyan jók a jegyeid, hogy az órán te készítheted elő a gépeket az osztályodnak, vagy zárod le ugyan azokat óra után. Olyan egyszerű aggyal, mint Arnold, egy egyszerű, és boldog élete lehetne. Ezért jegyzetbe kimentettem a böngészőből a jelszavait, és elrejtettem egy mappába a szerveren.  
  
Kifotózok néhány üzenetet azokkal a srácokkal akikkel találkozót beszélt meg, nem volt egy fiúja se, aki igazi néven csevegett volna vele. Nekik legalább volt eszük. És annyira ismertem már Arnoldot, és a szociális média fóbiáját, hogy tudjam, milyen ritkán használ ilyen oldalakat, meg amúgy is, rengeteg barátja volt, szükségtelenné vált, hogy az interneten keressen. Tehát itt szedi össze a többi buzit. _Ezért nem járok fel facebookra.  
_ Egy másik ablakban a házi íráshoz szükséges oldalakat kerestem fel, hogy az otthoni tanulásból ne vegyen el érdemi időt az Arnold utáni _stalker_ -kedésem.   
Szerda óta nem beszéltem vele. Annyi dolgozatot írtunk, mint a picsa, és tartottam délután korrepetálásokat. Kistanárként kötelességem is, de szerettem is ezt csinálni. A szüleim nagyon ambiciózusok, és ha sokat tanulok, lehet olyan erőm, mint a családomnak. Sokszor elképzeltem, hogyan juttatom a világ legpocsékabb javítójába Arnoldot, ahol Ő lesz a közutált és bántalmazott gyerek, én pedig a helyére kerülve itt, a közkedvelt, és minden csaj kedvence. Félig célba is értem, hiszen az egész iskolát képviseltem, mint DÖK-ös, és az osztályom negyedét én segítettem át a vizsgaidőszakon egy elit egyetemi felkészítő iskolában aminek a színvonalához mérten, nem osztogatják a tanárok a szeretetet, meg sem gondolják, hogy pusziszkodjanak a diákokkal. Azt tanuljuk meg, hogy az élet a rivalizálásról szól. És hogy sehol sincsenek barátaink.   
Arnold üzenetváltásai érdekesek.  
Ahogy nézem, sokkal több sráccal kavart, mint barátnővel. Felírom egy külön papírra a kedvenc melegbárjait. Arnold népszerű gyerek. Soha nem kellett tartania attól, hogy a magánéletét feltörik, a srácok kedvelték hiszen röplabda center volt, a csajok imádták, mert mindig fenntartott egy gavallérnyi távolságot, de részegen könnyű prédává vált.   
Végzek az internettel, alap állapotba állítom a chromet, törlök minden lementett jegyzetet, kikapcsolom a gépet. Rendet hagyok magam után.  
  
Arnold két napja nem hallott már rólam. Úgy értem, az általam generált pletykákat leszámítva semmilyen kontaktusba nem kerültem vele azóta.  
Azért is lepődhetett meg rajta talán, hogy megvártam ma, amíg Ő végez az edzésével. Nem is.  
Inkább a sápadtság kaméleon árnyalatait vette fel amikor a tekintetünk találkozott.   
Este hat óra van.  
Négykor végeztünk, mint péntekenként, hogy beérjünk a városba az előkészítésekre, amikre járunk.   
Arnold jókedvűnek tűnt, energikusnak, és gondja feledtnek, de ahogy a váratlan jelenlétem egyértelművé tette számára, hogy nem felejtettem el, vagy gondoltam meg magam a barátkozásunkkal kapcsolatban, az egész életkedve elszállt.  
\- Sziasztok! - köszönök oda a csapattársainak, akik Arnoldra pillantanak. _  
Mit akar ez?  
Mit csináltál vele megint, te húgyagyú?  
Most kihez szólhatok?   
_Hallom a ki nem mondott kérdéseket.  
Az évnyitó óta, a mostani szerdai napig nem voltunk osztályteremnyinél kisebb távolságban egymástól Arnolddal, és ma megint csak úgy odamegyek a fiúkhoz, pont mint az említett Szerdán.  
Soha nem beszélgetek senkivel, ha Arnold ott van.   
Érzem, ahogy a konfortzónám;  
\- _Hello_ … - köszön nekem Arnold.  
Összeomlik.  
Az idegesség eluralkodik rajtam.  
\- Levan engem is korrepetálni fog. Tegnap beszéltük meg facen. - cseveg tovább.  
A hazug! Sose írt volna rám pont most, egy olyan srác, mint Ő, aki azóta sem volt képes bocsánatot kérni, hogy bántalmazott, ez egy _bullshit_!  
\- _Arnold eldöntötte, hogy segítek neki!_ \- olyan hangsúllyal mondom, mint sértett, és áldozat. A rossz arcok is már rég elismertek, mint mentort, a táplálékláncnak rég egyértelmű csúcsragadozója vagyok. A tekintetemmel csupán csak azt kell most eladnom, hogy _én teszek szívességet_ Arnoldnak, aki **megzsarolt privátban!** Nem pedig, Ő alacsonyodott le hozzám.  
Vagy inkább állt lábujjhegyre.   
A srácok rápillantanak a szűkölő növényevőre, aki végül csak meg mozdítja a száját.  
\- Igen, Levan nem tehet mást… megkértem. - mondja ki.  
Helyes! Okos kutya! Nem hagyhatom, hogy Ő legyen a mártír, az áldozata a rendszernek, egy vezeklő diák, aki azzal mutatja meg a sajnálatát irántam, hogy felajánlja a csatlakozásom az Ő elit életébe. Egy rohadék marad, egy _bántalmazó_ , aki visszaél az Ő általa okozott sebekkel!  
 **Zsaroló!  
** \- Ühm, igen. - csúsztatom a zsebeimbe a kezeim, ahogy akkor tettem mikor a remegést próbáltam elrejteni mindig, ha a csorda bekerített.  
\- Nincs időm a dolgokon rágódni. - vonok vállat. Tetetett beletörődés.  
\- Viselkedni fogok! - boxol bele a vállamba, úgy téve, mintha igazán megütne, de semmi erő nincs ebben a mozdulatban. Haldoklik a lelke. A gittegylete összenéz. Ez is egy szokása lehet a csordának. Sosem voltam csoportosuló típus, hogy igazán érthessem.  
Magánzó vagyok.  
 _Egy elit!  
_ \- Tudod a számom Levan! Hívj ha Arnold nem viselkedik! - mondja az egyikük, Arnold fejét barátian csapkodva.  
Kiállnak értem, hiszen én vagyok a szerencse malacuk.  
És azt a húst nem vágjuk le, ami bőséget hoz éltében!  
  
\- Busszal megyünk! - fogom meg a táskája pánját, ahogy a diákparkoló felé igyekezne. Motorral jár. De ma nem fog.  
\- Mindenki lássa, hogy velem lógsz. Ez a _Levan élményed_ mára! Bámuljanak, ahogy engem bámultak! - mondom. Talán túlságosan beleéltem magam, mert nagyobb erővel rántja el a táskáját, mint akarta.  
\- Nem tudom megtenni. - leengedi a megfeszült karjait. Én figyelem a teste minden apró rezdülését. Miért mozog folyamatosan? Amikor egy helyben kellene állnia, akkor is? Észrevehetőtlen apró, toporgó lépteket tesz.  
Mintha az ütő állást keresné.  
\- Miért? - zökkentem ki. - A Béta buliban le mertél itatni. Ez miben nehezebb? - barátságos a hangom. Ízlelgetem Arnoldot, de nem harapok túl nagyot.  
\- Tesó, nincs pénzem! A motorral is csak a munkahelyem és a suli között járok! - szorítja az ajkait, mintha csókra várna, de csak a szája mozgását rejtegeti.  
\- Ez a gond? Veszek neked busz jegyet, _tesó! -_ az oldaltáskám széthúzom. Ennyi ne legyen gond neked.  
Láttam az arcán, hogy nem viccel ezzel a legatyásodott sztorival, de ha meg akarna hatni egy ilyen történettel, nem ebbe az iskolába kellene járnia. - Ma úgy sem ettem ebédet, megengedhetem magamnak, hogy elköltsek ennyit.  
\- A belvárosban dolgozom. Egy óra busszal.  
\- Lesz időnk másra - húzom össze a cipzárt.  
  
Az Arnold érzés megszállt. Mint akkor a mosdóban. A figyelem középpontjában lenni, azon túl, hogy leckéért fizetnek neked, vagy korrepetálásokon vesznek részt. Egy másik világ talaján jártam, egy kevésbé konfortosén, nyálkával borított felpúposodott parkettalapokon, kitüremkedő szögek közt. Felfedező lettem, egy kincsek után ásítozó túra táskával és egy iránytűvel mind összesen. A helyi járat tíz perc múlva meg is érkezett, Arnold már megkapta a buszjegye árát, így én csak a bérletesek nyugalmával vártam a busz végében, hogy felszálljon utánam.  
Ahogy elhagyjuk a megállót, előszedek a táskámból egy füzetet, és Arnold ölébe vágom.  
\- Próbáld meg memorizálni a megoldást, miközben kiszámolod. Ha öt perc alatt nem megy, térj át a következőre.  
A busz, tőlünk felszálló diákjainak egésze minket figyel. Közkincs vagyunk a mai járaton.  
Arnold kérdések nélkül kezd bele. A tolla mozgásából ki tudom olvasni, hol érti a kérdéseket, és hol bizonytalan bennük. Hamar kiderült, hogy nehezére esik a számolás, a logika, a következtetés. Pedig a legtöbb sportoló inkább reál erősségű. Talán csak megjátssza magát, hogy elrejtse az igazi gyengeségeit. Kinézek az ablakon. Hoppá.  
Ez nem a gazdagrét!  
Nem vagyok abban biztos, hogy nem megölni csal el erre a környékre. A telep hangulata nyomasztó légkörrel köpi be az utasteret. Arnold hangosan számol, mint egy elsős. Dorothy ott van Óz sárgaköves útján, és én vagyok a kibaszott Toto. Utálok felfedezni.  
\- Megjöttünk. - Arnold kék szemei az arcomat kutatják. Totál hírtelen ért, már már meg akartam ütni.  
A csoda ma egy óráig tartott. Arnold száll le először a járatról, majd én. A fenn maradt diákok az utolsó lehetőségig bámulják az abszurd kettősünk. Arnold a zsebeibe mélyeszti a kezeit, a hóna alatt a munka füzetemmel, és egészen biztos vagyok abban, hogy most fog kinyírni engem.  
\- Nem is tudtam, hogy drogot adsz el a sarkon! - nézek körbe, Ő pedig végül a gyilkos eszköz helyett csak a Camelt szedte elő. Miközben rágyújt, a láng csóvája kellemesen megvilágítja az arcát.  
Már besötétedett.  
\- Jobban keresnék - mondja -, és az AIDS miatt sem kellene aggódnom, mert nem élnék harminc éves koromig se! Diákmunkás vagyok. Tuti nem nézted ki belőlem, hogy egy csóró McDonald-os alkalmazott vagyok igaz Levan?  
Vállat vonok. A népszerű arcok is dolgozhatnak szar helyen, nem ez teszi a sulis ranglétrán _queenbee_ -vé.  
  
Hajnali kettőig lesz bent a kasszánál. _Really?_  
Felajánlotta, hogy hátul megvárhatom a dolgozói pihenőben, de nekem már az egész ittlét is kényelmetlenséget okozott. Én az a típus vagyok, aki ebben az idő tájban már az otthoni teendővel foglalkozik, és nincs ideje gyorskajáldákban lógni az iskola picsáival. Azt hiszem ez adott rá főleg okot, hogy minden korombeli itt, engem szúrjon a szemeivel.  
 _Mi az, nem láttál még magasabb rendű életformát?_ Fújom fel a pofa zacskóim, hogy nagyobbnak tűnjek ennél is, de inkább idiótábbnak nézek ki, ahogy hörcsög pofával Arnold számításait javítom.  
Rohadt zavaró!  
Valaki megdobott egy papír galacsinná gyűrt reklám anyaggal is.   
Idióta tinédzserek!  
Én lettem az étterem fekete báránya, aki egymagában szórakozik, egy vastag anyagnyi természet tudománnyal, Arnold matekjával, és egy epres shakeval amit Arnold a szünetében hozott ki nekem.  
Vicces.  
Elfogadtam, mert Ő tesz szívességet nekem, nem pedig egy baráti meghívás mert jófej vagyok és megvárom a rákényszerített ott alvásom miatt.   
Fél három lett, mikor végre megjött a váltása, nekem addigra sikerült egy olyan burkot vonnom magam köré, amiben megszűnt az idő, és a biztonsági Őr szúrós tekintete, egy hely, ahol csak én léteztem, az anyaggal, amit magamévá tettem. Egy romantikus együttlét a tanulással. _  
_Arnold hangja pedig egyenesen hisztérikussá tesz. _Most miért zavarsz megint?  
_ \- Mehetünk. - ismételheti, mert totál türelmetlen, és az arca kipirosodott, mint a haja. Az egész lénye ellenkezik ellenem, ami, nos engem csak felizgat. Érzelmileg merev vagyok.  
\- Egyébként anyukád tudja már, hogy átmegyek? - kérdem az éjszakában pakolászva. Arnold beharapja a száját, és zaklatottan hátat is fordít nekem, csak a vállával adja a tudtomra, hogy követhetem, ha úgy érzem.  
  
Nos.  
Ez lehangoló.  
\- Gondolom nem ezt vártad. - hajítja le a táskáját valahova a padlóra.  
\- Karma. - kapaszkodom a táskám szíjába. Rosszul érzem magam. Úgy érzem Arnolddá válásom teljesen kifordít. Összenyomok a talpammal egy sörösdobozt, és igyekszem minél messzebb rúgni magamtól. Arnold legénylakása valakinek a lehúzott wcje lehet. Ezt Ő is érzékeli.  
\- Nem volt időm számodra puccba vágni a helyet Levan. - néz rám egy fekete zsákkal. Lehet, hogy az én hullám fogja beletenni mindjárt.  
Kell egy pár másodperc, amíg meg bírok szólalni. - A szoba társam néha jön, szétbarmol mindent, aztán megint eltűnik, most vagy 72 órában ül, vagy belőve valahol. - beszélget, de engem ez igazából nem érdekel. Most nem kezdem el szánni, és még az is lehet, hogy kölcsönkérte valamelyik elcseszett haverja lakását. Ez rohadtul dühít. Eljátssza, hogy szánalomra méltó, csak azért, hogy megússza a _coming out_ ját.   
\- Vetkőzz le. Most nem érdekel a rendetlenség. - belököm az ajtót magam mögött a sarkammal. - Teljesen.   
Arnold kitér előlem, de két lépéssel elkapom, és a pólója nyakánál odacsapom az egyik falhoz. Bőven megkönnyíti nekem, hogy hagyja magát. Illetve, hogy megbotlott a szemétben ami a padlóra van hányva. Ez undorító, de majd később foglalkozom ezzel is.  
\- Képtelen vagy egyenesen játszani, soha nem voltál képes. Utálom, ha baszkodnak a konfortzónámmal! Kitaláltad ezt a kamu lezüllöttséget, hogy sajnálni kezdjelek! - állapítom meg. Nem válaszol.  
\- Eldöntöttem, hogy a munkahelyeden remek időt töltöttünk el, mint randi. Most pedig megfektetlek.  
Olyan dühös vagyok, hogy nem igaz! Ha Arnold ilyen hazug, akkor én is az leszek, és nem tartom be a szavam! Akkor nem segítek neki tanulni, hanem kényszerítem!  
\- _Levan… Istenem, teljesen az agyadra ment a tanulás?_ \- ordít. Most már megteheti, ez az Ő világa. De én is viselkedhetek akkor magamon kívül? Azzal a kezemmel megpofozom ami eddig csak lógott, cél nélkül. Nem bírom abbahagyni. Lekényszerítem a földre, a tenyereimbe szorítom a nyakát. Arnold nem is próbál ellenkezni.  
\- _Sajnálom! Megteszem, kérlek, nyugodj meg! Sajnálom, hogy megijesztettelek!  
_ Alig van hangja. Elengedem, Ő pedig csak ott fekszik a szemétben, a haja kibújt a gumi alól, és szétterül a földön, az ajkai reszketnek, a nyaka megfeszül, a mellkasa rázkódik. A szempillái sűrűek, a szemei kékek.  
Csak térdelek ott mellette, és fogalmam sincs, mit kell csinálnom egy játékszerrel. Fogalmunk sincs, mit érez a másik, és mit akar a másik.  
\- _El akarom veszteni a szüzességem!_ \- állok fel. - Készítsd elő magad oké?  
Arnold mozdulatlan, de tudom, hogy megértette.  
_\- Sajnálom Levan.  
_ Mondja.  
\- Mindegy. Sétálok.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 3.

Hazudtam Arnoldnak, de ez nem is volt fontos dolog. A lakásától sem mentem messzire, csak levegő kellett, ami abban a szűk szobában nem volt. Nem hiszem el, hogy tényleg ilyen retkes helyen él, az akit én ismertem, nem eshetett annyira kétségbe esett, hogy a végsőkig lealacsonyodna, sajnálatot kivívva magának; én ezt képtelen vagyok elfogadni, talán ameddig mindent megtanulok tőle, ami Őt alkotja Őt, addig nem számít nekem milyen körülményben kapom meg a tudást.  
Ellenben ha hazudott, megbánja.  
És, ettől még megbüntetem.  
 **Tudta** , hogy keresni fogom, és csak-csak tagadta azt magának. Nekem kell állnom itt, mint egy idiótának, és elnézést kérnem saját magamtól, hogy ilyen helyzetbe keveredtem. El is tartott egy kis ideig, míg eléggé megnyugodtam magamban, és így, most már egy fordulattal belököm az ajtaját.  
Illedelmesen vártam, hogy udvariasan utánam jöjjön, de nem tette.  
Én pedig annyira sem voltam messze a lakástól, hogy csak az ajtót támasztottam eddig a hátammal.  
  
Látom Arnold **mindent megtett** , amire megkértem.   
Most épp az ablakban dohányzott, de már mezítelenül. Papucs ugyan még van a lábán, de ez csak a ragacsos padlójának köszönhető. Azt hiszem, így kell elbaszni az illúzióm.  
\- Ezt még elszívom. - néz rám, de én megrázom a fejem. Egy pillanatig engedtem a szemem elkalandozni a tisztaságtól friss testén, amin a kinti utca fények óvatosan csillogtak, erre ezt elrontotta a dohánya bűzével.  
Így már nincs kedvem szarakodni vele.  
\- A dohányzó lány gusztustalan. Most muszáj leszel fogat mosni még egyszer. - mondom.  
\- Ugyan Levan… - probálkozik.   
\- Ne szórakozz velem! Legközelebb nem fogom elnézni ennyire sem! - kiveszem a csikket a szájából, akkora ez a hely, hogy két nagy lépésben elértem a másik végébe hozzá-, és összegyűröm a markomban a cigarettáját. Arnold nem szól.  
Nem ez az első cigi csikk nyom a bőrömön, ugye?  
  
Amíg Ő újra fogat mos, én kihajítom a dohányt a konyhai -bár ezt itt, nem nevezném konyhának se- szemetesbe. Csoda, hogy van itt ilyen egyáltalán, fekete zsákok helyett.  
\- Az ágyam tisztán tartom. - mondja kipirult arccal. A lámpákat még nem kapcsolta le, és nem is lakik olyan magasan, hogy ne látná meg Őt bárki. Azt hiszem ez nem érdekli. Akkor azt hiszem, engem sem szabadna érdekelnie.  
\- Arnold, hagyjuk a kurva rizsát, szexelünk!  
  
Ügyetlenül nyúlok az arcához, és sztoikusan, mintha egy régi kori mandarin vázát vizsgálnák, simogatom őt. Mindig is jobban vonzottak a tárgyak, mint az emberek, egy kidobott, elnyűtt festmény történetei, egy rothadásnak indult antik fiókos asztal meséi régi századokról, amikor az emberek még tiszteletben tartották egymást, és az ifjakat kiskoruktól elengedték, hogy az élet nevelje őket, és a szülői szó csak akkor hangzott el, mikor arra tényleg szükség volt. Arnold arca pont erről árulkodik. A durva bőre kemény munkáról árulkodik, amit régóta űzhet, kicserepesedett szája víz hiányról, a pirosas szemek fáradtságról, és a vörös haj természet ellenességről. Arnold soha nem döntött a saját sorsa felett, mindig a sorsa döntött Ő felette. Nem nevelték, mint a középkorabeli kisgyerekeket sem.  
Arnold kezét senki sem fogja. Ahogy a gonosz emberekkel az történni szokott.  
\- Most meg kellene csókolnod. - töri meg az elmélkedésemet. A tenyereim a szájára szorítom, majd lefelé csúsztatom az állán, a nyakára, és satu marokba fogom az, és bámulom, keresek valamit a kék szemekben, ahogy a pupillák kitágulnak a félelemtől, és szinte teljesen ellepi a sötétség az íriszeit. Ez a szín jobban illik hozzá.  
\- Ne szólj közbe többet. - engedem el. Majdnem felül a köhögéstől, a felsőteste megemelkedik, majd visszahanyatlik az ágyába, az ágy rugók nyikorognak alatta.  
\- Kérdezni fogok. Ez a tanárok dolga. - az arcunk most összeér, ahogy a kezeimmel megtámasztom magam felette, a fekete hajam éppen éri a bőrét, az ujjaimmal az ő vörös hajszálaiba csavarom.  
\- Aztán osztályzom a feleleted.  
Arnold még a levegővel küzd. - Érints meg. Miért én izgassak egy férfit?   
\- Azt hittem én a nő vagyok?  
Megrándul a szemem. Arnold megrázza a fejét. _\- Bocsáss meg, bocsáss meg!  
_ \- A biológiai identitásod nem változik.   
Felelem. Innentől nem beszélgetünk. Arnold aprókat lejjebb csúszik, én kicsit feljebb húzódzkodok felette, míg a feje nem ér a derekam alá. Kibontja a nadrágomat, és lecsúsztatja a derekamon. Igazából nincs nehéz dolga, én iskola egyenruhákat hordok, kényelmes anyagú nadrágokat, amik könnyen csúsznak.  
Közben a politológiát feleli az ágyekomnak.  
A kezei masszíroznak. Elképzelem, ahogy az ágya közepén fekszik, a lábai lelógnak térdből az ágykereten, a padlót próbálja elérni, hogy egy kicsit a talajon érezhesse magát. Minden szürke előtte, és érzem a könnyeit a bőrömön, a hasfalamon, az ölemen, mint ahogy Szerdán is. Próbálok felnyögni, de érdektelenebbnek tűnik, mint reméltem. Valamit biztos rosszul csinál!   
  
Arnold tövig nyelt engem, a nyelve olyan puha, mint amilyen egy női vagina a képzeletemben, mégsem érzek semmit! A testem biológiailag rendben van, a véráramlás a farkamban tódul, az ölem bizsereg, és szúr, de Én nem vagyok ebben jelen.  
\- Sose nyaltál picsát, ugye Arnold?  
Érzem, hogy összekoccannának a fogai, megemelem a derekam, így némi fájdalom érzettel hagyom el a képzeletbeli Vénuszt. Arnold befeszített, ahogy felette feltérdeltem, talán azt hitte megütöm, vagy valami, mintha egy állat lennék.  
Habár, az Arnold érzéshez ez is hozzátartozik.  
Csak most veszem észre, ahogy recseg a bekapcsolt rádió a konyha felől, a mikro tetejéről, egy szar zene szól, olyan hozzá illő rock szám.  
Ó hoppá!, a szemeim annyira megszokták a sötétséget, hogy nem is tudatosult bennem, mikor oltott villanyt, és mikor feküdt le az ágyra. Mindenben próbáltam egy egészséges kamasz ösztöneit követni, de újra és újra kudarcba fulladt ez a dolog.  
Gitár solo.  
\- _Fordulj hasra..._ \- ragadom meg a derekát, és túlságosan könnyen csúsztatom fel magam alatt a testét. Nyirkos, és könnyű. _Talán fogyott?_  
\- Fordulj hasra! - ismétlem erősebb hangon amit már nem befolyásol a szopás miatti remegés. Ahogy megteszi, lejjebb ereszkedek rajta, a tenyereim a térd hajlatába szorítom, mennyivel jelentéktelenebb nálam ez az ember… de érzem az inait feszülni, ahogy éreztem az izmos combokat is.  
Feltolom a tenyerei a feszes combjain, vagdosás friss hegeinek szúrós széleit érzem, rendellenes szárazságot, és apró visszereket. A combok többet mesélnek róla, mint ami érdekelne.   
A fenekei tapintása azonban már olyan mint mint az antik tüköré. Kopott keretű, sima tükrű aranyozott műtárgy. Az illata olyan, mint az epernek, és az odvas fának egyszerre. Az orrommal kezdem simogatni, ezt nem magamtól tanultam, hanem pornó filmekből, és régi erotikus magazinokból, amikor még próbálkoztam a maszturbálással.   
Arnold hangja megváltozik, a félelem eddigi rekedtségébe egy alig hallható sóhaj keveredik. Én hátrább csúsztatom a lábaim, a hátammal domborítok, a vállaim megfeszítem, a karjaim messzire tolom egymástól, ahogy a tenyereimmel széthúzom a farpofáját. Tisztaság.   
Ahogy kértem, tudtam, hogy buziként tudja mit jelent a teljes mosdás.  
A nyelvemmel kezdem ízlelni a gátját, a rózsaszín húst nedvesítem fel a nyálammal, hörgő hangot adok ki, mikor belélegzek az orromon, és fújtatok mikor kifújom a levegőt a számból. Cirógatja, forrónak érzi, ez nem függ az élvezettől, ez csak biológia. Az izgatottságomtól forró a testem, a lélegzetem, a nyálam, az izzadtságom ellenben hideg és nyálkás. A tenyereim alatt a feszes feneke éget, nála is működnek a természeti törvények.  
\- _Levan.  
-_ Kurvára nem szólhatsz! - morgom bele a húsába. - Azt mond, amit a csaj mond neked. Ez a tanítás lényege.  
\- _Levan_ …  
\- Szarni bele!  
Lejjebb kezdem nyalni. A nyelvem hegyével megérintem a rózsáját, ami levedlette minden tüskéjét. Arnold olyan merev, mint egy vízen úszó tiszafa törzse. Azért éreztem azt az odvas illatot.  
 _Tiszafa.  
_  
Nem tudom kitágítani, ahogy egy nőt kellene, és nem bírom sokáig csinálni azt sem, amit a férfiak talán csinálnak egymással. Azt érzem, hogy ahogy sikerült egy aprót beljebb csúsznia a nyelvemnek, elkap a hányinger, és ellököm magamat töle. Nem tudok kimenni a monsdójáig, mert szinte azonnal kifordul belőlem a shake, mint minimális vacsora. Keresztbe fekszem az ágyon, és öklendezek, annyira örülök, hogy ez nem nálam történt, és igazából csak beképzeltem annak az ízét aminek igazából a fenekében kellene lennie.  
\- Semmiben sem segítettél, hogy lánynak képzeljelek! - próbálok két lábra állni, és próbálok úgy menni, mint ha az egyenes lenne. - Ez a zene is undormány!   
A cipő sem vettem le, és a gatyám a lábszáraimon lecsúszott a bokámig. A fejem forró, az ölem puha. Ebben az egészben nincs semmi normális, azt a reakcióm leszámítva, hogy elhánytam magam, miután tudatosult, hogy kinyalok egy srácot!  
\- King 810… azt mondtad, meg akarsz ism… - mondja, de ráordítok  
\- Lefürdök! - húzom ki a lábaim a cipőimből - mire készüljek fel?  
Arnold nem válaszol, de a fehér bőre olyan vibráló, hogy képes lenne kiégetni a szemem a sötétségben.   
  
\- Itt egy törölköző. - hallom meg a hangját. Épp elzártam a vizet a zuhany alatt, nem is tartott tovább, mint öt perc. Nem voltam képes az alapos mosdásra. A tisztálkodószert sem voltam képes felbontani teljesen. Ahogy megéreztem Arnold illatát, mintha a testem el akart volna ájulni.   
_PTS_.  
Kihúzom a párától elnehezült üvegajtót, ami recsegő hangot ad a saját súlyától. Arnold pont annyi ideig hajlandó érinteni a kezem a kezével, véletlenül, amíg a puha frottír átveszem tőle. Kék. Nem illik hozzá ez a szín.  
\- Büdös leszek - lépek ki a hideg csempére. Jól átdörzsölőm magam, hogy mindenütt száraz legyek. A törölközőhöz váltóruha is járt. Egy idegen férfi ing. Legalább hasznát veszem a felnőtt szeretőinek.  
\- _Azt mondtad, olyan akarsz lenni, mint én!_ \- fordít hátat, de elkapom ezen a kicsi helyen, és belököm magam helyére a zuhanytálcára. Rezzenéstelen arccal tűri. _Mint aki már megszokta a bántalmazást!  
_ \- Te itt alszol. A szagoddal. Te is érezd milyen egy srácnak minden nap érezni a bántalmazója szagát magán! Aludj jól, Arnold!  
- _Sajnálom…_ \- mondja, de nem hatott meg.  
Kegyetlen vagyok. Begombolom az utolsó gombot a szatén ingen, elveszik a tekintetem a csillogó fekete színben, a ruha idegen, és előkelő illatába burkolom magam, mint a verebek akik a homokkal mosakodnak, majd felsóhajtok, mintha ez helyettesítené a szappant.   
- _Veled szeretnék aludni Levan._ \- mondja olyan furcsa, idegen, és megsajnálandó hangon, de én régen nem az a fajta vagyok, aki **megsajnál** bárkit.  
  



End file.
